


when a house is bought

by danhoweiis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2021, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhoweiis/pseuds/danhoweiis
Summary: dnp's first night in their new house**forever home
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	when a house is bought

“Have you got the keys for the house?”

Phil patted his back pocket and nodded. “Have you got the spare set of keys in case I lose mine?”

Dan nodded, patting the pocket on the front of his jeans.

“I’m gonna do one last check. Just to make sure we haven’t forgotten anything.”

“You already checked twice, Phil. It’s fine.”

“I just want to check. For my own peace of mind.”

He slowly made his way through all of the rooms. Meticulously checking every cupboard and behind every unit where something could have slipped behind without them noticing. He checked under the bed and under the sets of drawers they were leaving behind for things that had gotten lost. There was nothing but again, he knew this. He’d already checked twice. But his overactive anxiety riddled brain was telling him he needed to check again just to make sure.

“Anything?” Dan asked when Phil came back to the hallway. Dan was leaning against the wall playing on some app on his phone.

Phil shook his head. 

“Told you there wouldn’t be.” Dan said.

“No. Doesn’t do any harm to check though.”

Phil smiled and turned around to look at their empty flat. The floor looked bare without house plants covering it. The part of the lounge they could see through the crack in the door looked empty, void of all their knick-knacks.

Dan reached out to brush his hand against Phil’s. “You wanna order takeout tonight?” he said, trying to help Phil relax a little.

“Oh heck yes. I want the greasiest pizza we can find.”

Dan smiled as he linked his fingers with Phil’s and gave his hand a squeeze. “We should go and wait outside for the taxi.”

They turned and with one last look, glanced around their now empty flat before closing the door for the last time and heading outside.

-

They were sitting on the floor of their new lounge. Pizza boxes spread out in front of them on the hardwood floors and an episode of Brooklyn 99 they'd seen before playing on Dan's laptop. 

"I'm convinced the moving guy was flirting with you. He kept asking you where he could "put this box"" Dan said, gesturing with his fingers. "and he asked you so many questions. It was like an interrogation."

Phil brushed it off with a chuckle. "Why is everything an innuendo with you? He was just being friendly. Not every good looking guy that talks to me is flirting with me." 

"No. that position is already filled."

"Pretty sure Chris Hemsworth has never flirted with me Dan." Phil said, doing his best to keep a straight face.

"Eff you. If I hadn't signed a mortgage agreement with you last week you'd be out on the streets." Dan said, taking a bite of pizza. 

Phil chuckled softly and pushed his pizza box away, before lying down on the floor. "I'm stuffed. I'm never eating pizza again." He dropped his head to the side and glanced at Dan. "Can you believe this is all ours? This whole fricking place?"

"Yeah I can. we earned this shit." Dan replied, admitting defeat with the pizza too. "and now I deserve to sleep for 100 years."

-

They turned out the lights and made their way upstairs to their bedroom. The room was an empty shell with just a bed, bedside tables and large built in wardrobes. There would be time to make it their own tomorrow. They'd just about been bothered to put a cover on the duvet before admitting defeat and ordering their pizza. And that was only because Phil had given in to Dan's pestering.

_ ("Phil I am not sleeping on an unmade bed. I'm not a uni student." _

_ "What's wrong with it? I'm hungry and I want to order food." _

_ "It feels wrong...and, and dirty. Like the duvet is naked.") _

"I'm so fucking glad we got a queen size bed." Dan said, collapsing down onto it and letting out a sigh. "Now I won't have to deal with you taking up all the space."

"I like to spread out Dan. I need my space." Phil said as he took off his clothes and pulled on his pyjamas that he'd fished out of a bag.

"Yeah at my expense. Surprised I haven't woken up on the floor before now because you've pushed me out." 

"Shut up" Phil quipped. "Or I'll make you sleep on the sofa." He said, walking into their en suite to brush his teeth.

"Sure you will bub." Dan replied, joining Phil at the sink wearing nothing but his pants. 

Phil's eyes looked him up and down. A movement so quick you'd miss it if you weren't looking for it.

"Besides, you need me to warm up your freakish lizard body." Dan added.

"Hey! Don't shame my lizard body!" Phil retorted. "It's not my fault I get cold."

"Is that all I am to you? Your personal radiator?" Dan mumbled through a mouth full of toothpaste.

Phil giggled. "Sorry what was that?"

"Your 'ersonal 'adiator." Dan said again, his words coming out a mumbled mess as toothpaste dripped down his chin.

-

After their teeth were brushed they both climbed into bed. The new mattress sank as they lay down and Dan let out a sigh. "God this feels amazing. Look, I can spread out and not even touch you?" He said as he spread his arms out wide.

Phil chuckled and shuffled closer towards him. “Not anymore.” He said, his arm brushing against Dan’s hand.

They both lay there staring up at the ceiling. Their new house was a little further out of town than their old flats. The sounds of sirens were distant and the usual rush of late night London traffic was replaced with an unusual silence. 

"It's too quiet," Phil whispered. 

"It's nice." Dan replied, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Might have to play a 'sounds of london' youtube video to help me sleep." Phil joked. 

"I'll play the sounds of your mum if you don't shut up." Dan retorted. "I'm enjoying the peace and quiet. No stupid sirens." 

Phil yawned and rolled onto his side to look at Dan. Amidst the silence he could hear Dan’s soft breathing and see his chest rising and falling slowly with each breath. He smiled to himself. At least there was one familiar sound he could listen to.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated tysm !!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/danhoweIIs/status/1347979354672930816) // [tumblr](https://danhowellz.tumblr.com/post/639860124932079616/when-a-house-is-bought)


End file.
